Capitol Idol
by bluelightfiregirl
Summary: "Welcome everyone! You have chosen your contestants and they are here to win your vote. To make them the winner of the record contract . I am Caesar Flickerman and this is Capitol Idol! Let the games begin!" Modern day story. Everlark. Music.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: second story! I wanna see how this story does so please review. I do not own any of the songs or characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

Frustrated at the hair that won't stay in my braid, I tuck in the lose strand in back of my ear. I'm already running late to the auditions. You see I live in district 12 and every year the Capitol hosts a music contest. Anyone from every district is able to participate so long as they are between the ages of 12 to 18. This year I volunteered to participate in the extravagant contest, not for the fame but the money. Which I need desperately. My father died a few years back and my mother became a lifeless rag doll. She used to be a nurse but never returned to work, she spends most of her day in her room. Once in a while she checks up on us and pretends as if nothing has happened. It scares me a lot, she tries to get close to me but I never let her. I won't let her hurt me again. I took over and I hunt and trade, just to reach ends needs. Except now spring hasn't come so my haul isn't very good. That's why I have to enter this stupid contest.

"Katniss, Gale is here!" My younger sister Prim calls. I grab my bag and run down the hallway. The old, wooden floorboard creeks as I step into the living room. I find my mother awake and alert, I wasn't planning on saying goodbye to her.  
"Katniss. I just wanted to say good luck" she says through a weak smile.  
"Thanks. And don't worry about food. The 'Capitol Idol' delivers a $1,000 dollar check every week. So you won't be needing Prim to go and trade" I say in a matter-a-factly tone. She runs to me and hugs me. It's a simple gesture that I would normally reject, but I allow it. Just this once.  
"Come on Katniss!" My sister shrieks from outside. I run outside and say goodbye to the house, and hopefully this old life. My best friend Gale waits for us in his father's old car. His father died in the same accident as mine. We ride silently and awkwardly so Gale turns on the radio. The song "wrecking ball" comes on and Gale looks at me with a disgusted look.  
"Ugh! It had to be this song" He says irritated.  
"It's not bad" I say with a large smile.  
"I know that. I just can't stand her" he makes puking sounds that makes Prim an I laugh. When we arrive at the huge arena with thousands of people in line, my hands begin to get sweaty. Prim takes my hand and it makes me feel better. We walk to the long line and wait for the line to move. In line I find a lot of untalented people and I mean bad! This girl starts to sing a Mariah Carrey song gone wrong. On the other hand, there is talent here too.  
"Don't worry. You can beat any of them, any day" I guess I look worried because that's what Prim tells me. When I finally arrive at the sign up table a bored faced woman asks,"name?"  
"Katniss Everdeen"  
"Age?"  
"16"  
"District?"  
"12" I'm about to smile at her when she slams a sticker that says 'hello my name is' against my chest. I shoot her a look but she just keeps chewing her gum like a camel. I walk back to Gale and Prim, who wait for me in a huge hall with the rest of the contestants and their family.  
"Hey... Katnip?" Gale says tilting his head a little. He looks confused and amused.  
"What did you call me?" I say offensively.  
"Katnip. It's what it says your name is", prim says and pints to my sticker.  
"That mutt!" I say stomping my feet wishing it could create an earthquake, where the woman could fall through a crack on the ground.  
"It's alright Katniss. It was just a mistake" Gale says still laughing. I feel myself getting hot.  
"It's not a mistake. I know she did this on purpose!" I say feeling tears on my eyes. I never cry but I just feel horrible. Galen's face softness and e sits me down and rubs his hand up and down against my back.  
"It's ok Katniss" Prim says.  
"It's not. I just wanted everything to be perfect" I say feeling hot tears running down my face. "And look now I'm crying like a baby", I wipe the tears away remembering I'm in public and that I'm the older sister. "I just want everything to be perfect for you little duck" I say hugging Prim.  
"It is" she says kissing my cheek.

We wait until our name is called from a bowl at random, to go into  
"Katnip Everdeen?" a lady gaga wanna-be says. Did she call me...? Ugh! I clam my hand into a fist.  
"Katniss calm down..." Gale says in a soothing voice.  
"I am. Ok!" I get up and walk towards the door where the lady came from.  
"Good luck!" The both shout with wide smiles. I nod and walk in. I close the door behind once I enter and realize my hands are shaking uncontrollably. I take a deep breath in and out. I can do this...  
"Kantip?" Someone calls. I turn in utter shock, oh no the judges they saw me.  
"Yes" I say sweetly. I step on the stage and their eyes pierce at me. "And it's Katniss" I say putting my arms in my pants pockets.  
"Katniss? I like it" says a blond, drunk looking man.  
"Well Katniss, why do you think you think you should win 'Capitol Idol'? A young looking man with a weird beard asks.  
"For my sister, I promised her I would win for her" I say finally looking up from the ground. I immediately freeze at the sight of cameras in front of me.  
"How sweet! Now please sing, dear" the same lady from the bowl says. Effie I think her name is, I remember her from last year.

I grab the microphone in front of me and begin to sing. And cross my fingers I won't forget the lyrics. I close my eyes and begin:

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Because of you  
Because of you_

I open my eyes and remember I'm on stage in front of cameras

I open my eyes and remember I'm a stage with cameras on me. I try to read the judges faces but I can't. Silence continues for a while until Effie finally speaks up. "That was just wonderful!", she says with her annoying accent. I smile a bit, that's 1 vote, 2 more to go.  
"It's was good but I don't know you have the 'it' factor", says the man with the bear, Seneca Crane. I read his tag on the table, which I missed earlier. Silence swallows me up.  
"Will you just giver the vote already" Effie squeals. So far she's my favorite, is that weird?  
"Alright" he throws his hands up.  
"Haymitch?" He asks looking at the man almost falling of from his chair. Effie purses her lips and straightens herself up in disgust.  
"I say..." He looks at me with his cold grey eyes. Anticipation is waiting on all of us, I want to scream at him to just say something. "You're in, come and get your ticket" he says waving a yellow piece of paper in the air. Once I retrieve it they all congratulated me. Except Haymitch he leaves to the bathroom to throw up.  
I walk out the door with an unsatisfied face. Prim and Gale walk up to me with the same sad expression.  
"I'm so sorry" Gale says about to hug me when I pull out the yellow slip. They both roar of excitement and jump with me. After we eat on the cafeteria we say our goodbyes because I have to stay at an assigned hotel room.  
"Good luck Katniss. Promise me you will win" Prim says with pleading eyes, eyes that I'll miss miserably.  
"I promise" I say with no confidence. She hugs me and walk inside the car, leaving some privacy for me and Gale.  
"I'll take care of her. Dot worry. And remember to kick butt out there" he says with his usual scruffy tone.  
"There is 24 of us, only one wins" I say making sure Prim can't here.  
"You're better than all of them" he takes my hands and looks at me with his kid grey eyes. "Katniss there's been something I've been mending to tell you".  
"Yes" I say with a hopeful voice.  
"I..." He runs his fingers through his hair then entwines his hands into mine once more.  
"Katniss dear!" I turn in surprise. A big wig comes my way. Effie. She looks at Gale, no not look, checks out. It makes me angry because I'm standing right here.  
"What do you want?" I groan . This is my goodbye she can't interrupt, not in the middle of this.  
"Aren't you going to introduce this handsome, young lad?" She says with a huge grin on her white, powdered face. I grit my teeth.  
"Gale, this is Effie. Effie this is Gale" I say quickly. "Now what do you want?" I demand her.  
"You need to come and do an interview right away. Everyone loves you" she continues to smile.  
"Everyone? You mean it already aired?" I swallow my mint and cough uncontrollably.  
"Duh! It's live" she says then grabs my rist. "Now come on".  
"I have to say goodbye" I yank free y hand.  
"Very well" Effie crosses her hands and stares at us.  
"Goodbye Gale" is all I say and quickly hug him.  
"Call me when you're in your hotel room" he whispers so only I can hear. He drives away with my sister.  
"Very nice young man" Effie says as we walk toward the interview room.  
"Goodbye" I slam the door so she won't come in. I take back what I said earlier. The drunk judge is my favorite. I make myself arise and prepare for the cameras.


	2. Chapter 2: Lets go down!

**AN: in honor of catching fire day I decided to post a new chapter! Please review and follow! I also have a tumblr with the same name as this 'bluelightfiregirl' you can go and fan girl with me anytime!**

**Disclamer: I do not own the songs or thg!**

* * *

I turn to see a cameraman waiting for me.

"Katnip?"he asks as he looks at a clipboard on his lap.

"It's Katniss!" I shout and stomp my leg.

"Alright. We got a grumpy cat over her" he whispers loud enough so I can here.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a stressful day..."

"Sit on that chair an don't talk until I ask you question" he interrupts rudely and ends it with a fake smile. I take my seat on the chair and wait for my cue. My heart begins to race and my palms begin to get sweaty.

"Why did you choose to enter Capitol Idol?" He speaks as if he's asked it a million times today.

"Well I did it for my sister. She's worth more than any record contract out there. I just want a better life for her, because I love her" I say remembering her short sticking out in the back of her skirt and smile to myself.

"Ok cut, get out" he says posting towards the door I entered.

"And I'm the grumpy cat" I say sarcastically. He gives me a look that says he wants to kill me. Luckily I walk out before he can talk.

I enter the luxurious hotel room that I was assigned. It's full of ornaments and expensive furniture. Not to mention the extravagant food on the fridge and pantries. I decide to devour anything I can, but soon realize its a bad idea. I decide to lie down on the large couch and accidentally bump my head on a desk. I turn to see a telephone with a long extension cord.

"Shoot!", I say out loud. I forgot to call Gale, he must be worried sick! I quickly dial and he picks up immediately.

"For the last time I don't want to go out with you!" He shouts.

Confusion hovers me,"What?"

"Ka-Katniss?" He trips over my name."did you hear that?"

"Depends... Was I Intended to?", I ask unsure.

"No. Well, it's just-this annoying guy from school keeps calling me to go with him-"

"Oh. Ok", I know Gale and can tell that he's lying.

"But tell me how'd it go?"

"Good I guess. I still have to wait till they announce if I'm in the top 24"I say worrying.

"Right. I'll be watching. It's tonight right?"

"Yea. Actually I think it's about to begin" I check the clock above my head.

"Alright then, call me later ok" he continues to sound rushed.

"Ok, Bye" I slam the phone back in its place. I can't belie he lied to me! I allow myself to cool down before I turn on the TV and survey my competition. All of then are good but there are some that stick out on particular. Like the girl Glimmer with the beautiful face, Clove the little girl with a voice, Johanna the sass,Tresh the rock god, and Finnick the handsome bronze boy. They pass my face, which means I'm in!

"I'm in!" I shout but there is no one to celebrate with me, so I sit back down.

"And our last contestant is... Oh! Another from district 12!" Claudius the announcer says. Hmm? I doubt I know her.

"Peeta Mellark!" The name rings thorough my brain a million times. My heart begins to pump faster as the minutes pass. They pass his audition.

He enters shyly with his guitar but once he starts to sing it goes away. He sings the song "little bird" by Ed Sheeran. It's a really beautiful song that matches his soft voice. I don't remember him too much. I've never actually talked to him but I owe him.

It was in 3rd grade when my father passed away. My mother quit her job as a nurse so I didn't have food for lunch for the last few weeks. I would give Prim whatever he had. Until one day I was so starved I decide to check the garbage can of the school. I Though no one had seen me but the next day in school some one threw a loaf of bread. The boy with the blond her threw it me and the principle saw him, so he was in detention. The next day in school he came with a bruised eye. He looked at me as i was watching him in recesses, I quickly turned away to look at a dandelion. It meant hope, that I could finally go hunt. That is why I owe him.

I don't want to compete against him, not since I owe him so much.

I decide to shower and go to sleep. The empty huge, king bed, seems so scary. I've never slept without Prim. Let alone another house. I fall asleep quick and the next day I wake up by a booming sound on a speaker.

"Rise and shine everyone! We are having a breakfast feast, you are all welcomed to join us! Come down now to our lunch area! ASAP!" Claudius says in a cheery mood that only makes me want to hit him even more. If I had my bow and arrow... None the less I grab some clothes and brush my teeth.

As I reach the lunch room, I notice everyone is staring at me. I guess I'm late or something. I try to ignore their snickering eyes that follow me, I've never been popular. Not in school, not in social life, not in anything. I grab anything that looks covered in chocolate, I haven't had chocolate since forever! I make pleasing noices that make everyone turn to look at me, so I stop. I glance my competition quickly, my eyes catch blue ones. The same eyes that looked at me when I was 8. He waves at me but I look down at my food as if I didn't see him. Don't look up anymore Katniss! I decide I want to get out of here, I pick up my tray and go to the garbage can. As I'm about to reach it I slip on something on the floor. Sending my food to fall on some unknown canvas.

"You hoe!", a girl with short black hair screams at me.

"I'm so sorry" I say once I get up from the ground. Her whole body and face are covered with my food remains. I go up to her and try to pry it off.

"Get off! Brainless!" She pushes me off, making me land on the floor and the food that has also landed there. She then splatters me with the food that covers her. Everyone begins to laugh. Glimmer walks up to me and I think she's going to offer me a hand.

"Here let me help" she says with a sweet tone. I smile up at her but soon it fades. She takes out her phone an takes a picture.

"Instagram!" She says rattling her phone back and forth on my face.

"You got to send that to me!" , a buff boy with blond hair. They all walk away from me. I try to clean my face to see better, except I don't have a napkin. I hear the door slam which must mean Johanna is gone.

"Let me help" a familiar voice says. I look up to see Peeta. I gasp under my breath. I won't let anyone think I'm a weakling, so I reject his extended hand. His face becomes hard and emotionless. I run out and make sure not to stop until I arrive in my hotel room. I crawl to a corner and begin to cry. Glad no one can see me.

"I don't mean to interrupt" a muffled voice calls. My eyes open wide and surprised, find a man with gold eye liner.

"Who are you?" I ask with a shake in my voice.

"I'm Cinna your stylest, vocal coach, and ally" he says with a smile. He seems like a nice man.

"Are you here to make fun of me too?" I ask hugging my knees.

"No, but I'm not loving this look on you" he says extending a hand for me. I question it at first but he's so genuine, I take it.

"So you're here to make me pretty?" I ask with a smirk.

"I'm here to help you make an impression. Something none of those other competitors are"

"Then lets begin".


	3. Chapter 3: Capitol Sings!

**AN: hello and sorry for not updating, my ipod is sucking! thanks for the reviews! you guys can follow me on tumblr "blulightfiregirl" where i fangirl! plesae review and follow! (oh! Check out the catching fire soundtrack it is epic!) **

**Diclamer: I do not own thg or the songs used here! :)**

* * *

Cinna my stylist and vocal coach helps me get through the days of training. We practice vocal exercises, stage direction, and of course what outfits I must wear.

"So have you decided what song you want to sing?" Cinna ask me one day when we are eating. I usually eat with him, since what happened last time.

"Umm... I don't know. What was the category we had to choose from?" I ask stuffing toast into my mouth. Then I quickly wash it off with some milk, leaving me with a refreshing taste.

"Well, they said you had to pick a song that reminds you of someone you love", he says reading the paper with the instructions. I nod in anticipation for Cinna to come up with something but he doesn't.

"Well..." I finally say.

"Katniss, I can't tell you what song to pick if it doesn't come from your heart" he looks at me with a serious look.

"Well I've never fallen in love" I won't even think about it because its true.

"Love doesn't necessarily mean boyfriend/girlfriend love. It means you are willing to do everything for that person" he says taking my hand. That's when it hits me, the only person I truly love is Prim.

"I have the song"

For the rest of the week we practice the song I chose and pick the appropriate outfit. Friday reaches and I'm in my dressing room for my first live performance in front of a crowd.

"Can you twirl around for me one more time" Cinna says and I do. He has dressed me in a beautiful white lace dress the flows down around my waist and is embroidered with small pearls around my neck.

"You look beautiful" he says fixing my makeup, which itches me since I've never worn any. I look at myself in the mirror and sure enough it's a whole other person, but I don't feel spectacular.

"What's wrong",he says touching my cheek. I sigh.

"I don't feel pretty" I say agitated.

"That's because you aren't" he says crossing his arms and making me feel worst. "You are radiant".

I smile at his remark and nod. "Now remember don't get intimated by the other competitors. They will be good but you will be amazing!" He kisses my cheek ever so slightly. I walk down to backstage and sit in the waiting room with the other competitors. No one even tries to bother me which I am grateful for. War by Hypnotic Brass Ensemble begins to play and Caesar Flickerman walks into the stage. With his bright blue midnight suit, hair, and fake teeth.

"Welcome everyone! You have chosen your contestants and they are here to win your vote. To make them the winner of the record contract . I am Caesar Flickerman and this is Capitol Idol! Let the games begin!" , he laughs with exaggeration. "Now our first contestant is from district 1. Please welcome Glimmer singing locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars!" She does incredible and the judges love her shes sexy and pretty, she's not going anywhere. Cato goes next he sings teenage wasteland by Alexander Ludwig, which has nothing to do with love. One by one everyone goes and wows the judges. "Up next Katniss Everdeen with her rendition of safe and sound by Taylor Swift**(AN:cover by Madylin Bailey)**"I almost miss my Cue but someone snaps me out of my daydream.

"Katniss" Peeta says tapping my shoulder and I'm startled. I've never seen his eyes from up close and they are a magnificent shade of blue.

"Oh right!" I say remembering I'm next. I blush a little and go to the stage. "Good luck!" He says and I don't know if he's being genuine or trying to be a smart-Alec, so I pretend as if I didn't hear him. I freeze at the sight of all the lights, camera, and people. I see Effie with a pink wig and a not drunk Haymitch, then I see Cinna, he nods at me and I know it means show time. The guitar begins and so do I:

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

I remember Prim and how lonely she was when my father died. A warm tear slip down my cheek. I hear a lot of clapping and I remember I'm on a stage and Haymitch and Effie give me a standing ovation. I wipe of the tear and smile at everyone. I'm so overwhelmed with the positive response I laugh. I can actual win this and go home!

"Well would you look at that we have a little song bird" Haymitch says as he takes his seat. Effie squeals in the microphone and makes everyone wince. "That was lovely dear! May I ask who this is dedicated to?"

"Isn't it obvious" Seneca says. Effie shakes her head. "No" she says continuing shaking her head.

"Really?" He asks and the audience laughs.

"No!" Effie stammers and makes a mad face. Before anyone can say anything else Caesar Flickerman comes.

"Sorry judges we are out of time! Katniss tell me who did you dedicate this too?" He asks taking my hand. I smile to myself as I think of Prim.

"My sister". Everyone awes and claps. Caesar smiles.

"What did you tell your sister before you came here?"

"That I would win this for her. For a better life", I say remembering the day that seems so far away.

"And you will! Katniss Everdeen everyone!" He says and leads me off stage. I run to my dressing room because I want to avoid anyone else, plus I want to see Cinna except he isn't there. I decide to wait for him and watch the rest of the show on the TV in the room.

"Lets give a warm welcome Peeta Mellark, singing 'til kingdom come' by Coldplay"Caesar walks off the stage on his cue.

Peeta walks onto the stage with his guitar, of course. He seems timid at first when he strums the first chord but it soon disappears into the air:

_Steal my heart and hold my tongue._

_I feel my time, my time has come._

_Let me in, unlock the door._

_I've never felt this way before._

_The wheels just keep on turning,_

_The drummer begins to drum,_

_I don't know which way I'm going,_

_I don't know which way I've come._

_Hold my head inside your hands,_

_I need someone who understands._

_I need someone, someone who hears,_

_For you, I've waited all these years._

_For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come._

_Until my day, my day is done._

_And say you'll come, and set me free,_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me._

_In your tears and in your blood,_

_In your fire and in your flood,_

_I hear you laugh, I heard you sing,_

_"I wouldn't change a single thing."_

_The wheels just keep on turning,_

_The drummers begin to drum,_

_I don't know which way I'm going,_

_I don't know what I've become._

_For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come,_

_Until my days, my days are done._

_Say you'll come and set me free,_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me._

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me._

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me._

I'm in a trance, I've never heard this song but it's beautiful. And heartbreaking. I don't think the Calitol gets its a song about heartbreak and healing, but they love it. It takes a while before everyone isn't even enough time for the judges to give their critiques. Caesar runs onto the stage.

"Alright Peeta! Now can you tell us who this beautiful song is for?" He say putting one eyebrow up. Peeta looks at him, then at the audience, and back at Caesar.

"It's about this girl I've had a crush on, since I can remember" he says shilly not with his usual easy talking. Everyone swoons.

"Typical" I say out loud to myself.

"Tell you something Peeta. You win this and go home. She has to go out with you! Am I right folks?" Everyone cheers along and Peeta blushes.

"I don't think that will help me" his smile fades as he says this.

"Why's that?" He asks Peeta. He takes a deep breath and looks straight into the camera.

"Because she's a competitor" he says. Everyone gasps, I think I even slips a gasp myself.

"That's bad luck"

"Yeah"

"I wish you good luck. Peeta Mellark, everyone!" Peeta leaves the stage and Caesar gets his smile back.

"Claudius take us home!"

Claudius appears on the screen and says to join them next week. The TV goes black and another how starts. I turn it off and Cinna shows up.

"Katniss" I swing my arms at him and he hugs me back. "You did wonderful" he whispers in my ear.

"Thank you" I say as I pull away.

"Now you have to go rest if you want to call your family tomorrow" Cinna says as he removes makeup from my face.

"Can't I call them now?" I asks with a pout.

"Katniss its 11:00 in district 12. The Capitol is hours behind" Cinna takes my hand an I nod in agreement.

"Now go on to your room and sleep" I hug him once more and go to my room. I change into my sleep wear and eat cereal. Somehow I manage to sleep with a smile on my face. Tomorrow I'll call Prim and tell her how I love her so much! And I'll talk to Gale, I'll tell him... That I miss him.


	4. Chapter 4: The first Meeting

**AN: Hello! sorry for not updating quicker but... Catching fire you guys! its unbelievable. anyways no more waiting! here it is! :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the hunger games or "I've got this friend" lyrics. **

* * *

I'm once again awakened by the sound of Claudious' voice.

"Tributes! There will be a breakfast feast today again!" I groan and put the pillow on my ears. "But this is no ordinary feast!" This catches my attention so I remove the pillow. "We will be revealing who will be packing their bags and saying goodbye" he says it a bit sadder. "So come come!" He's happy again. Hypocrite.

I get up and do my braid, I put on my worn out converse and old jean jacket. I don't really own much clothes. Once I've arrived at the waiting room, I notice all the contestant huddled up to the front where an old man stands.

"Welcome! My name is Cornelius Snow but you can call me Snow" the white haired man continues, I believe he is the producer of the show. "I am here to announce who will be leaving us today" he says with a sad smile but I can tell its part of the show because there are cameras everywhere. Effie comes over and hands him an envelope. Please don't be my name! Oh please! Everyone shakes nervously.

"And the tribute leaving us today is..." His words hang in the air for about 2 minutes before he recedes. "Nobody" what! I'm not out! Everyone cheers and hug each other. I turn to give a high five to... Nobody. I give myself a pat on the back.

"Hold on everyone!" Everyone quiets down. Snow says "there is a rule change, this week you must team up with a partner" I see Cato and Marvel give themselves a high five. "Wait! It must be from the same district as you. Enjoy the feast and may the odds be ever in your favor!" He leaves and everyone migrates to the buffet. Great now I have to team up with Peeta and I've been ignoring him. I get my food and I'm about to exit the lunch room.

"Sorry mam you can't leave" a guard tells me. I go back and eat my food in anger. Someone smashes their tray on the table and I can't help but look up.

"Hi" Peeta says with a smile. I give him a weak smile and go back to eating my peanut butter sandwich. I stuff about half of it my mouth because it's so good.

"So what kind of music do you like to sing to?" He asks me while he eats his pancake. I want to answer him but my mouth is sticky and I can't open it. Stupid peanut butter!

"It's ok if you don't want to talk to me" he says looking at his food without eating it.

Great now he's angry at me. I tap his hand and shake my head. He looks confused so I point at my mouth and continue to chew hard.

"Here" he hands me his milk and I drink it with a large gulp.

"Thanks" I say breathing heavily.

He laughs and says "you're welcome". He continues to smile and it is creeping me out.

"So..." I say hoping he will continue to talk.

"I asked what type of music do you like to sing to?" He says.

"Oh, umm I don't know. I just like music in general" I say looking at my sandwich with disgust.

"I knew you'd end up here" he says handing me a napkin, which I use to wipe my mouth.

"I'm sorry I'm confused" I say looking at his blue eyes.

"I knew you'd end up in some sort of singing competition" he says clarifying a bit.

"How would you had known that?" I ask. He turns red and scratches the back of his head.

"I don't know" he says avoiding the subject. Okay?

"I really like your guitar" I confess to him.

"Thanks. She's always been there with me in hard times" he says referring to it as a girl.

"She?" I ask smirking.

"Yes 'she'. You refer to items as a she. Like a car" he says proudly.

"I'm beginning to think your guitar is your crush" I say now laughing. He laughs too, I can see his face light up with happiness and he doesn't stop smiling.

"Oww!" I say holding my stomach.

"See that's what you get for making fun of her" he says handing me the rest of his milk. I drink it without hesitation. He must think I'm crazy. That wasn't even funny. Although his face showed something else, he must think I'm a mentally unstable person.

I'm about to get up to throw my food but he intersects. "Here let me" he gets both trays and throws them away. He sits back down and we sit there in an awkward silence.

"Do you know why they won't let us out?" I ask pouting at the guard on the door.

"No, but it's a little suspicious" he says. He takes out his IPod and puts his earphones on. I wish I had one but of course I can't afford that. He catches me staring at it and takes out one. "Do you want to listen?" He says extending a side. I bite my lips but nod. When I put it on the music begins to play.

"Is this Walk Of The Earth?" I ask smiling.

"Wow. You actually know them? I thought I was the only one!" He says holding my hands. I look down in embarrassment and then he removes them. It feels cold now.

"Yeah, I love their album R.E.V.O." I say playing with a lose strand in my braid.

"You have got to be the coolest girl" he says which makes me blush. I've never had any other friend than Gale, and I feel like I'm cheating on our friendship. Wait, why should I care he has friends calling him all the time.

"Thanks but I'm not" I say hoping he will stop complimenting me, I'm not used to it. He is about to speak again when Claudius comes on the speaker.

"You must all meet with your vocal coaches in 5 minutes to discuss your songs. Good luck" and he is gone.

"Shall we" he says getting up and making way so I can pass first. Maybe Peeta isn't such a bad guy after all.

"We shall" I say.

Cinna and Peeta's vocal coach are waiting for us in the vocal room.

"Katniss your here!" He says with a welcoming hug.

"Nice to meet you Peeta" he says and they shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to be working with you sir" Peeta tells him.

"Hello Katniss, I've heard so much about you. I'm Portia" Peeta's vocal coach says. I shake her hand and give her a small smile.

"Lets begin right away. No wasting time!" Portia says handing me some music sheets.

"Ok" Peeta and I say.

Portia and Cinna walk out to the other room to discuss what song we should sing, so I am once again left with Peeta alone.

I start hearing cricket noises.

"There is a loud cricket in here" I say wondering why there are crickets in here. I look over at him and realize he is making the noises.

"Oh sorry, I guess it can get annoying" he says.

"No that's so cool" I say and sit next to him on the carpet.

"I do it at random times" he says playing with his shoe lace.

"I can tell" I say looking at his converse. He looks up and his smile grows from cheek to cheek. Why is he smiling at me? I mean I like it but why?

"Oh my god. It's beautiful" he says and gets up to grab a guitar in back of me.

"Oh" I let out. He comes back and sits back in his spot with the guitar laid across his chest. He begins to strum and I recognize the song.

"I love this song" I say and he continues to strum.

"Sing with me?" He says not stoping.

"I don't know..." I say but when I look at the smile on his face I can't say no.

"You sing the girl's part and I sing the guy's" he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and he begins:

_ I've got this friend_

_I don't think you know him_

_He's not much for words_

_He's hid in his hardened way_

_Oh I've got this friend_

_A loveless romantic_

_All that he really wants_

_Is someone to want him back_

_Ohh, if the right one came_

_If the right one came along_

_Ohh, If the right one came, along_

It's my turn:

_I've got this friend_

_I don't think you know her_

_She sings a simple song_

_It sounds a lot like his_

_Oh I've got this friend_

_Holding onto her heart_

_Like it's a little secret_

_Like it's all she's got to give_

_Ohh, if the right one came_

_If the right one came along_

_Ohh, if the right one came, along_

_It'd be such a shame_

_(If they never meet)_

_She sounds lovely_

_(He sounds right out of a dream)_

_If only_

_(If only)_

_If only_

_Ohh_

_Ohh, if the right one came_

_If the right one came along_

_Ohh, (I've got this friend) if the right one came_

_If the right one came along_

_Ohh, (I've got this friend)_

_If the right one came, along_

We finish and we both look at each other with the biggest smile. "That sounded really nice" I say in mind.

"Yeah it did" he says catching his breath. Did I say it out loud? I feel hot and embarrassed. He comes close to me an I'm afraid at first but he just tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. Where his fingers touched my ear it tingles.

"That sounded beautiful" Portia comes in with a shocked face.

"It was unbelievable" Cinna says standing next to Portia.

"Thank you" Peeta says hugging the guitar. I stay silent because I'm too embarrassed.

"Portia may I talk to you in private?" Cinna says and they both walk out again.

I let out a breath and cover my face on my arms. "What's wrong?" I can barely hear Peeta ask.

"I need to call my sister but I don't have a phone and I can't leave" I say looking up at him ashamed.

"Here" he says extending his phone at me.

"Thank you" I say and take it. I walk to the opposite corner of the room where a drum set stands. The phone rings and Gale finally picks up.

"Hello?" He asks softly.

"Gale it's me-"

"Katniss! Oh my god, how have you been?" He asks excitedly.

"Fine. How's life been?" I ask a bit curious.

"Good, but you know hunting isn't as fun" he says making me blush.

"Oh. How's Prim? Is she around you? Has she eaten?-"

"Wow! Katnip, she's fine. She got the check and she bought food" he says and I can tell he is smiling.

"Good" I say with a huff.

"Do you want to talk to her?" He ask teasing me.

"Hawthorne pass her to me now!" I say with a smirk.

"Alright. Prim it's your sister!" I can hear him scream.

"Hello?" She says questionably.

"Prim! Oh God! How you've been little duck?" I ask rushed.

"Good. Yesterday I ate a sandwich with mayo and all!" I can hear her jumping.

"That's wonderful! Did you eat today?" I ask concerned.

"Yes Katniss. Gale brought some squirrel stew and I bought some bread from the Mellark bakery and it was delicious! Especially the cheese buns" She say making me hungry.

"That sounds delicious" I say swallowing hard. Cinna and Portia come in. "Little duck, I have to go. Love you" I say hushed.

"Love you" she replies hushed. I laugh to myself and try to get out of the drums. Except I trip on it, my sholace gets caught and I fall on my leg and the phone goes flying of somewhere. Peeta and Cinna rush towards me but all I can register is the pain on my left leg. They lift me up and set me down on a chair.

"Katniss are you alright" Cinna asks with a worried face.

"I'm alright" I lie.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asks insisting me to sit down.

"Yes" I say a bit angry. I lift myself up and pretend as if it doesn't hurt.

"Maybe we should rehearse tomorrow" Portia says holding Cinna's soldier.

"Yes" he says and they leave. I turn to see that Peeta hasn't left so I can't cry of pain. Then I remember I threw his phone somewhere.

"Oh Peeta, your phone!" I say looking around for it. I find it stuck at the bottom of a desk. I bend down to pick it but yell in pain.

"Katniss it's alright!" He says rushing to make me sit on the chair.

"No it's not" I say as tears fill up my vision.

"It's just cracked. See" he says showing me his phone cracked and him with a smile.

"That's not what I meant!" I say getting hot and flustered.

"Than what?" He says kneeling beside me. He looks at me with his sad blue eyes.

"I keeping owing you so much! First the bread than this" I say covering my face on my hands, holding back tears.

"You remember that? It was just a bread, I didn't think it would make that much of an impact" he say steady.

"So your saying you would of given it to anybody?" I ask finally looking up. He hesitates before he opens his mouth but he instantaneously closes it again.

"Why?" I ask hoping he would look at me but he doesn't. I get angry at looking at the top of his head so I get up. I throw my hands up in the air exasperated.

"Katniss your gonna hurt yourself" he says a bit more concerned but still not looking.

"What do you care, if you can't even look at me" I say leaving Peeta on the floor still kneeling with his cracked phone.

* * *

**AN: please review!**


End file.
